Talk:David
David vs. Baby David I was considering adding the following to the article, but I'm unsure if debunking misinformation justifies linking to a misleading blog. At least one blogger[http://www.popcultureaddict.com/television/sesamecemetary.htm Confessions of a Pop Culture Addict: Television, December 9. 2007] has suggested that the naming of Elmo's doll "David" was the Chilren's Television Workshop's way of posthumously honoring the human character. However, the doll David first appeared in 1986,Sesame Street Episode 2256 more that two years before the departure of the human character from the show, and more than 3 years before the death of Northern Calloway. — Tom (talk) 17:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure I've read this claim elsewhere, and fallen for it. I'd say it's worth mentioning, even without linking to the blog. -- Zanimum 14:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for your input. I was a bit shy about making this into an active talk page, but I think I'll got ahead, to get some more opinions.— Tom (talk) 14:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I actually wouldn't mention it, since the Baby David article makes it clear (the first appearance of the doll was when Elmo introduced him to David the human, in fact, fully debunking it). It would be a rumor at best, but it doesn't really seem to be widespread enough. A clearer note here that Elmo named the doll after David and showed it to him would work, though, and help beef up this page. It would clarify things without actually having to get into what some blogger thought. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Andrew. Your recomdenations are in line with what I think Zanimum is suggesting. I reckon I'll see if anyone else cares to weigh in.— Tom (talk) 19:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::If the open question is still whether or not Elmo's doll was named after Northern Calloway's character, I think it's been clearly proven as false. —Scott (talk) 18:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, Scott. Actually, Baby David was named after David, just not posthumously, as had been rumored. But that was never the question. The open question was, given that some (including Zanimum and me) had fallen prey in the past to a false rumor, how to clarify the David page to address the false rumor. I think that the helpful comments of Zanimum and Andrew have pointed me in the right direction, and I will now remove the active talk status of this page.— Tom (talk) 00:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Right, sorry, I meant posthumously. —Scott (talk) 02:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Sources Waiter sketch Does anybody recall a sketch where Bob is trying to teach David how to be a waiter, and go through some doors carrying food? (They may have been marked "IN" and "OUT", but I'm not positive). Bob sings a song to help him remember: "The door on the left is the name of the song. Come out on the right and you'll never go wrong." David keeps getting the song wrong, and going through the wrong door, and dropping his food. I've been searching under stuff like "David Bob waiter", but nothing comes up. This would have to be between 1971 and 1980, if that helps. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:59, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :There's a MC thread here where a few folks remember this. Apparently Maria was involved as well, and somebody gives a more complete set of lyrics. But what the song actually was .... ? -- Wendy (talk) 17:37, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :: I can remember this skit, too, but if you'd asked me yesterday I would have sworn that it was an Electric Company skit (with Luis Avalos as the confused waiter and Rita Moreno as his boss) until I did some searching for it today. (It makes more sense as a Sesame Street sketch, though, since I don't remember there being anything to read, it was just introducing the concepts of "in" and "out", and "left" and "right") Though I'm reasonably sure the songs go "The door on the right is the one you go in, come out on the left as neat as a pin" and "Go in on the left is the name of this song, come out on the right and you'll never go wrong." (All the same I could, admittedly, be mixing up "lefts" and "rights", as well as "go in" and "come out" on that second one. I'm positive that "right" and "wrong" are paired up like that, though). - DarkStorm (talk) 19:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC)